


[Podfic] Layers and Drenched by Callisto

by fire_juggler



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge, Post-Series, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layers and Drenched by Callisto read aloud.</p><p>  <b>Author's Summary:</b></p><p><b>Layers:</b> <i>Ten days since his hospital release and he still awoke in layers, though not as many. The drugs were fewer, the dreams less hallucinatory, and the pain far less brutal. Which was why, as he gradually came to, he realized there was a heaviness he was not leaving behind.</i><br/><b>Drenched:</b> A sequel to Layers <i>Once at Hutch's, Starsky slept on the couch as they both knew he would, while Hutch pottered and spritzed. His plants had not all taken well to Hutch's frequent absences and a few required immediate attention. Which was fine by Hutch. Nothing shifted his mind into neutral like his plants, and he was soon lost in the contentment of his greenhouse. So much so that he didn't notice Starsky, leaning against the doorframe watching him, an almost wistful expression on his face.</i></p><p>  <i>"Such devotion, Blondie. Wish I was a Boston fern."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Layers and Drenched by Callisto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219086) by [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto). 
  * Inspired by [Drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272699) by [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto). 



> Many thanks to Callisto for giving Blanket Permission to Podfic. ♥
> 
> Recorded for Hardboiledbaby (a little belatedly) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!!!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/layers_drenched.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:08 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/layers_drenched-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/layers_drenched-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
